


Ties Between Gods and Men

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homestuck AU, M/M, Other, idk if theres going to be smut, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Norse Gods, Huginn and Munnin, are two messenger gods that take the forms of Ravens and give information to Odin, have rebelled and fled Odin. Upon plight of escape, Muninn is injured, and plummets to Earth, being stripped of his godliness and becoming mortal. Huginn, not being able to bear the thought of losing his brother, followed him to Earth, but manages to keep his godliness.</p><p>When John Egbert is on his way home from the market, he finds a wounded Raven, and decides to take it home and nurse it back to health. But what happens when that wounded bird is a former God?</p><p>//ok so basically, Dirk and Dave are the gods Muninn and Huginn, just to clear things up haha. this is my first fanfic on here so bear with me//</p><p>//Updates Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****Two ravens flew above the clouds peacefully. The cool air blowing through their feathers as the sun began to set, staining the sky a dull orange that faded into purple. It was a peaceful evening, and the ravens couldn't ask for anything better than this at the moment. They were on their way home from America, Maine, to be exact, where they had recently learned of a Seer who was gaining more power. They weren't there to hurt her, no no no, they were merely there to gather information to their 'boss', Odin. These raven's names were Muninn and Huginn, but they would later be known as Dave and Dirk Strider.

They rose higher into the darkening sky, until suddenly, they just disappeared. 

The two birds soon reappeared in a large hall, one built of silver and walls of windows depicting different parts of the universe. In the center of the hall, was a large throne. This place was known as Valaskjálf. The two birds sqawked and hopped down the hall a bit before transforming into two boys dressed inn robes. The taller of the boys, Huginn, had spiky blonde hair paired with pale skin and vivid orange eyes. The second boy, named Muninn, had blonde hair and fair skin like his brother, but his hair was more tame and his eyes were ruby red. Their robes were both black and adorned with matching feathers that were soft like velvet.

They approached the throne quietly, seeing their leader, Odin, sitting upon it. They both took their spots on the sides of the throne, leaning close so they could tell the man their news.

"The Seer, she's really smart-"

"-she predicted us coming-"

"-she has a black cat guardian..."

"I don't like cats-"

One of them paused, hesitating to tell Odin something. Huginn had overheard the Seer, who's name was Rose Lalonde, say something of a war that Odin was planning. A war waged on gods of another nature. Greek gods to be exact, and it was well known that Greek gods were certainly a force to be reckoned with. Also, if he had told Odin that the Seer knew that Odin was going to start a war, he might kill her for knowing too much. Huginn didn't exactly like humans, but he didn't hate them like most gods and dieties did. The Seer couldn't be killed.

Upon noticing Huginn stop talking, Odin turned to him, concern written all over his face, "Huginn, are you alright?" 

Huginn snapped out of his thoughts and nodded quickly, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine- just fine."

The old man grinned, "Good, good! I've learned all that is relevant for now. I'll call for you when I need you to gather more information, alright?"

Both Huginn and Muninn nodded before walking back down the hall together. Once they were out of earshot, Muninn gave Huginn a strange look, pulling him out of the hall and into an empty room, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! I'm perfectly fine." Huginn replied, avoiding eye contact with the other.

Muninn reached up and gently moved his head so that he was looking him in the eye, "Bro, tell me what's wrong. You hesitated in telling Odin something. Even I noticed that something was off."

The taller male sighed, "Just....what the Seer said. Seers don't lie, I know that much, and I heard that Odin is going to start a war with the Greek gods. I don't want to be here for that. I knew that if I told Odin that she knew, he'd  have her killed, and even if she's just a human, I have this feeling that she has some kind of connection to the Greeks. You know how they are with their Oracles."

Muninn folded his arms, "....Then what do we do?"

"We leave."

"What?!" Muninn sputtered out, "If we leave, Odin with definitely kill us! Besides, the only way that we could leave is if we get to Earth and go into hiding!"

The other pursed his lips a bit in thought, "The hardest thing about that is getting out. Going into hiding isn't all that difficult, I think."

"But Bro-" Muninn was cut off by Huginn grabbing his shoulders.

"Don't you even understand? We have to leave here! The war zone is the last place for gods like us to be. We're just messenger gods! Ravens! We can't fight in this, and even if we could, we'd both get killed, and I can't lose you." He said shakily. He had always been rather insecure about his strength and worth. He was stronger than your average human by far and could fight with a sword if he needed to, but he was downright puny compared to other guards, let alone  _Greek_ gods. Greek gods were like Norse gods on steroids. It was insane. And the idea of fighting them was crazier. 

"But how do you even know that Odin is going to make us fight?" his brother countered.

"Odin needs all the battle forces he can get. Hell, if Baldur* was still alive, he'd probably have him battle too." Huginn explained.

"But..." Muninn sighed. He hated seeing his brother like this. It worried him, and if what he was saying was true, then they would have to leave immediately, "...Alright. Fine. But this is because I'm trusting you. If you're wrong, then I'm opening a can of butt whooping on your ass."

Huginn pulled him into a tight embrace kissing his head gently, "I'm telling the truth, I promise."

"Alright. We'll tomorrow morning."  Muninn hugged him back, nodding into the other's chest.

* * *

Hours drifted by as the two prepared for their journey. They would have to make haste if they didn't want Odin to suspect what their plans were. They packed clothes and weapons, in case Odin tried to stop them, and instead of sleeping apart as they usually did, they slept together, feeling safer that way. Besides, even gods need to sleep.

The following morning, the two woke up slowly, yawning and stretching. They changed into fresh clothes and walked to Odin's throne as they did every morning, mentally saying goodbye to the familiar silver surroundings. 

Odin sat in his throne as he always did, except he wore different clothes than yesterday. But other than the fact that he wore different clothes, it looked like he hadn't moved at all. He cracked a smile when he saw the two boys approach, "Your assignment today is to gather information from the country of Turkey. I have trust that you can gather information from the gods there, yes?

They both nodded, "Yes sir." Now, they had an excuse to leave Valaskjálf, making it seem less suspicious for them to leave. They left the hall and walked to their room, grabbing their things as Muninn sighed, "...Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Huginn nodded, "It's for our safety." 

The brother nodded, picking up his things, "Alright, let's go." The two transformed into their usual raven form, clutching their things with their talons before taking off, flying through the door before disappearing.

  


What the god Odin does in his throne is watch over everything through the walls of Valaskjálf. He sees different planes of existence and different parts of different worlds. Which means, he saw the two leave with their things, which was odd, as they never brought anything with them. 

The universe could wait a second, Odin had to go check on something. He stood up from his throne and quickly made his way over to the boy's old rooms, throwing the doors open and finding what he had expected. The room was devoid of any clothing, their weapons were missing, and bags were missing. The two ravens were trying to flee.  

"Muninn! Huginn!" he shouted in rage, running back into the hall and going to a wall that had the image of the two ravens flying. The walls didn't only show images of different places, but they could be used as portals if needed, and Odin was going to use this portal as a weapon in this case. He grabbed his gold-tipped spear from beside his throne and thrust it into the portal, the end stabbing clean through Muninn's left wing. Nobody could leave without punishment. 

  


Muninn sqawked loudly in pain as his wing was stabbed, dropping his bag of things and beginning to plummet to earth.  Just before Odin could move in to hurt Huginn, Huginn swooped down to help his brother. 

"Oh no you don't-" Odin growled and climbed through the image in the wall, appearing in the air  above Huginn, coming down rather quickly, spear in hand.

Huginn turned to see the giant man coming down at him and quickly turned to an easier and more flexible form, which was his human form (that was really his only other form).  Drawing his sword from his bag, he knew that he wouldn't stand against the other god. He was too weak. 

"Why are you running from Valaskjálf? It's your home!" Odin demanded an answer, and he wasn't a patient man.

"Why are you starting a war against the Greeks?!" Huginn countered his question as Odin stabbed at his shoulder, missing by a hair.

Odin reached down and pulled Huginn up to him by the shirt so that they were face to face, "We are being forgotten, wasted away into time. Before you know it, we'll be completely unknown to man. The Greek gods are reigning supreme on Earth; they always have. If we could defeat those bastards, we'll be remembered once more and regain our power over those simple minds.  _We'll be the gods who destroyed Olypus._ " The man's sky blue eyes practically bursted with excitement as he spoke, "Now answe me this, boy, why are you abandoning your post; abandoning your  _people_ _?_ "

Huginn struggled to get away from Odin, "Because I want no part in this! I don't want my brother to get hurt, and I don't want to be caught up in a war that we will surely lose!" He swiftly landed a kick to Odin's stomach and pushed away from him, not realizing that they were a couple hundred feet from the ground. 

Odin growled, finding that he was no longer in territory that he could  be in without dispute with the Native American Dieties. 

"Let it be known that this is not over, boy. That this has just begun, and whether you like it or not, you will find that there is no stopping it." and with that, the bearded man vanished into the wind.

Huginn felt chilled to the bone from those words, and quickly turned around, looking for Muninn. 

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short yeesh. Anyways, Johnny boy finds a random bird and is like, "hey! Lets take it home."

Free falling.   
Usually, Muninn loved the feeling of the wind caressing his wings as he freefalled through the air playfully, but right now, it scared the shit out of him.  
He squaked loudly when he felt the burning pain stab through his left wing and began to lose his ability to glide with the air. His wing brokenly sagged, as it hurt far too much to try to move it now. He looked over at his brother in alarm, seeing that he was facing off with Odin. As he stared, he found that the wind began to drift him away from the other and black spots began to form in the corners in the eyes.  
Well, he’s a god, why would he be passing out now? A little stab wound never hurt nobody (quoteth the Spades Slick [probably]).  
In his natural form of a raven, he was much more vulnerable than he was in his much more protected form of a human. Birds are more delicate than humans. Also, Odin’s spear was special. If it didn’t kill you when you got stabbed from it as a god, it had the power to absorb any godliness and leave you as a puny mortal, and that’s just what it did to poor Muninn.   
As the wind eased the bird away from the sight of the two gods fighting, and gravity pulled him down to the ground. Once Huginn was out of his sight, Muninn allowed his body to be lulled out of conciousness, not knowing where he would land.

“John, can you make a run to the store and pick up some things for me?”   
John Egbert was your average fifteen year old kid. He had somewhat average grades (an B’s and C’s student) and lived in an average town in Washington State. It was raining (which was absolutely no fun at all) and his dad was currently not allowed to leave the house, as he had gotten into a car accident prior and was told by the doctor to not do anything too strenuous that could tear the stitches on his arm and leg. So, the man decided to just stick to his hobby and bake a shit ton of cake. And when I say a shit ton, I mean a shit ton. Cakes filled up the kitchen, dining room, and anywhere somewhat reasonable to put a cake.  
John sighed and shut his laptop, “Dad, do you really need to bake more cakes? You do realize that the house is literally full of them.”  
Mr Egbert poked his head in his son’s room, a completely serious look on his face, “Son, there are never too many cakes.”  
John groaned, “Fine. Gimme a sec to change into something warmer.”   
The house was pleasantly warm and sweet smelling from all of the baking, so John was only clad in a t shirt and some jeans, but outside, it was sprinkling, muddy, and your typical Washington weather. Not that he really minded though.  
He pulled on an oversized light blue hoodie and a dark blue scarf before slipping on some yellow sneakers. As he walked out of his room, his dad handed him a list of everything he needed plus some cash, “Thanks,” the older man smiled a bit.  
“You owe me.” John said with a smile mirroring his fathers as he took the list and cash. He then walked to the garage and got his bike, putting on his helmet and opening the garage, leaving the house.   
The streets were practically devoid of any life, all sensible people inside because of the miserable weather. Only the occaisonal car would drive by as John rode his bike. 

The trip to the market went pretty smoothly. Once again, there was hardly anybody in there except the cashier who was his friend Karkat, who didn’t seem to happy to be there anyways.  
On his way home, John noticed something out of the ordinary. A black lump of feathers lay in a puddle, which was slowly turning redder by the second. The raven haired boy considered leaving it, but curiousity got the better of him and he stopped his bike, climbing off of it and walking over to the lump.  
Well, that lump turned out to be a bird. A raven, to be exact. It wasn’t dead, but it was almost there. He gingerly picked it up, noticing that it’s left wing seemed to be pretty thrashed. Maybe it was attacked by an animal…. He went to put it in his basket with the grocery bags, and paused, remembering that birds could carry diseases or something. He probably shouldn’t even be holding it right now.   
But it was hurt…  
He held it with one arm and mounted his bike, deciding to steer his bike with one hand. As he rode, he held the poor creature close, hoping that it wouldn’t die before he got to the house.   
Once he got home, something else just dawned on him.   
There was no way that his dad would let him have a pet bird.  
Let alone a half-dead one.  
He looked down at the raven and sighed, “Sorry, little guy.” He then proceeded to gingerly hide him in his hoodie, holding him with a hand as the other held the bags of groceries. John awkwardly walked inside and put the groceries on a small uncluttered part of the countertop, his dad’s back turned to him.  
“Thanks John,” his dad hummed as he worked on icing one of the cakes.  
“Uh, yeah! No problem!” John said quickly before running upstairs to his room.  
Once in his room, John pulled the raven out of his hoodie and laid it down on a discarded shirt on his bed. He then hurried to the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. So, he had never bandaged a bird’s wing before, but it couldn’t be that much different from bandaging a person’s arm. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH IM SO SORRY THAT ITS THIS SHORT AND LATE

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like that chapter! Kind of the origins of gods Dave and Dirk (or Muninn and Huginn lol) 
> 
> The next update is scheduled for Monday, so stay tuned!


End file.
